


Telephone Operator

by cerry



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, GrePre week, Laurent is hot, M/M, Makoto is in denial, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post Case 3: Snow of London, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerry/pseuds/cerry
Summary: For a particular case, Laurent has to pose as a phone sex operator to lure in their target. With Abby and Cynthia out on the field, Makoto is left to monitor the conversation. Only then does he realize why the girls were smirking on their way out.Laurent has the filthiest mouth.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 19
Kudos: 285





	Telephone Operator

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Cher! I wrote this piece for Great Pretender week Day 2 - Dirty Talk. It was originally going to be a one-shot but I decided to make it a multi-chapter series! I'm unsure if it's going to be two or three chapters so stick around to see what I decide :) 
> 
> This chapter consists of mostly build up, the later parts promise delicious sin and the defiling of one Makoto Edamura. 
> 
> Also!! This is my first time writing in a LONG TIME so please let me know if you notice any errors or mistakes, thank you!!

Makoto yawned as he blinked the sleep away from his eyes, stretching as he reluctantly rose from his warm bed. While he helplessly attempted to grasp at his consciousness, he was regretfully unaware of the weight that sat to the left of him until he heard the shift of sheets that alerted him that _someone else was in his bed_. 

Growing still with fear, arms held mid stretch above his head, he quickly assessed if this was a risk he was willing to take before whipping his head around to find Laurent sitting there, gazing down at him with that damn smirk on his face. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty”, he purred to his adorable, albeit pissed off partner who was currently giving him a glare that would make a small child cry.

Makoto squawked as he shouted, “What kind of person watches another while they’re sleeping?!”

Laurent only chuckled in response to his barb. 

“How could I resist when you look this cute?”

This is it. He’s finally reached his breaking point and by tomorrow, he’s going to have a warrant out for his arrest and rightfully so because he’s prepared to go to jail again if it means he could kill this infuriatingly hot bastard.

Wait. Hold on. 

What was he thinking? Laurent isn’t _hot_ , no way. It’s just his traitorous brain and dick suddenly becoming buddy buddy because he’s been so pent up lately from the stress that comes with his job. Well, if you could call scamming people for a living a job.

 _Stress_ , he keeps telling himself, _It’s just stress_. 

Grumbling expletives, he threw his covers back and grabbed Laurent’s arm, shoving him out the door with blatant irritation maring his face. It was way too early in the day to deal with Laurent’s shit right now. He chooses to ignore the whisper coming from within that hisses _you should’ve let him stay. He was looking at you, don’t you want him to look at you?_ With a sigh he began to collect himself, sorting through the mental checklist he kept in his head as he tried to remember what they had planned today.

Oh right. They have another case to do today. What was it about again? Something about a phone service? 

He shook his head as he laughed under his breath. _So_ , he pondered, _We’ve stooped so low that we have to scam the elderly now?_ Well, it’s not like he hasn’t done that before in the past so he can’t really complain without looking like a hypocrite. 

Waving that thought away, he finished getting dressed and ambled out into their shared living room to find everyone at the kitchen table, already discussing the fine details of the case. He decided to take a different approach this time around, acting as backup lest he make a mess of their case again like he did months ago with Snow of London where _he_ had to ask Laurent for help. Just the thought makes him shudder.

He’s a good conman. A damn good conman who shouldn’t need anyone’s help, least of all _Laurent’s_ help. 

Lost in his own little world, he hadn't noticed that everyone stopped talking until the silence became deafening, forcing him out of his thoughts as he glanced up to find them looking expectantly back at him, as if they asked him a question and expected a response. 

A response that he doesn’t have because he _definitely_ wasn’t thinking about comparing himself to Laurent again. 

He scrambled to regain himself and stuttered, “S-Sorry what did you say?” 

Cynthia smiled and repeated the query, “We were just asking if you could stay behind and monitor the conversation between Laurent and our target while Abby and I stage the scene.”

He thinks it over and comes to the conclusion that this places him in the best possible position that ensures that he could stay out of their way and be helpful at the same time. Makoto you fucking genius, you did it again. Ten points to Gryffindor or whatever the hell it was. American humor was strange, citing jokes from foreign places and yet claiming them as their own like the true colonizers they were apparently. 

“If you were listening you would have heard everything.” Abby huffed, giving him a pointed look that said _pay attention or I’ll kick your ass if this plan goes wrong_. 

While keeping a steady glare towards Abby, Makoto answered, “Sure. It’s just a conversation, there’s nothing harmless about that.”

“So you aren’t uncomfortable then?” Cynthia questioned, a look of utter surprise dancing across her delicate features. 

Makoto just blinked back. Why would he be uncomfortable? Sure, being alone with Laurent would make anyone uncomfortable, but he’s spent a fair amount of time with him. Well, enough to form _some_ semblance of trust. 

Seeing the clear confusion on Makoto’s face, Laurent swiftly took the reins of the conversation. “It seems our target has a particular taste in call services. Ones that call out to the desperate and lure in innocent creatures, like yourself.”

Before Makoto could object, Laurent continued his explanation, “Every Friday at ten PM sharp, he calls a discrete service that offers seduction and pleasure through the phone, and I have the honor of being the bait. While he is...preoccupied, Abby and Cynthia will infiltrate the mansion and procure the funds from a vault hidden away in the master bedroom. They have done a wonderful job with their recon, enough to confirm that he takes these “calls” in the parlor which is just far enough from the bedroom that he won’t notice any commotion from the upper levels.”

While the plan seemed well flushed out and secure, Makoto couldn’t help but focus on one tiny detail. One that had him practically double over since he was laughing so hard. 

Laurent? A phone sex operator? Sure he’s a flirt but a _phone sex operator_? Oh he has to see this with his own two eyes, there is no way he could pull this off. 

He hadn’t realized he said all of this out loud in the midst of his literal breakdown until Laurent tutted, “Oh how you wound me Edamame! I’m actually quite good if I say so myself.”, clutching his heart as if he were deeply offended. 

That can’t be. Demons like him don’t have hearts. They _eat_ the hearts of the innocent and discard their bodies like the selfish beings they are. 

Wiping away his tears, Makoto rolled his eyes at the exaggerated pout Laurent was sporting and said, “Of course you are. I’m sure you have women and men falling at your feet, begging you to fuck them just because of your words. There’s no way you’re fooling me Laurent, do your worst.” 

Something about the knowing glint in Laurent’s eyes alongside the pair of smirks on Abby and Cynthia’s faces told him far too late that he should be careful what he wished for.

  


OoO

  


As the days grew closer to Friday, Makoto couldn’t help but feel nervous for the upcoming night. 

Instead of thinking, he busied himself with helping Abby and Cynthia with anything they needed, whether it was gathering intel or getting coffee, he was grateful for the distraction. Since their target couldn’t risk hearing Laurent’s voice, he’s been quarantined inside their rented apartment for the time being as a precaution. While this was harmless in theory, there was _nothing_ harmless about the lingering looks he kept shooting Makoto, making him feel as if he was being stripped bare for him and _only_ him to see. 

If he thought avoiding Laurent’s stare was hard, it was practically nothing compared to the constant teasing from both Abby and Cynthia as they poked and prodded at him with questions that went along the lines of ‘ _have you ever called a phone sex service before?_ ’ or _‘how much of a virgin are you Makoto?’_

By the end of the week, Makoto was not Makoto. He was an empty shell of himself who only had one thought running through his head, _how was he going to get through this?_

He didn’t have to wait long to find out as the next thing he knows, it’s Friday night and he has a laptop set up in front of him with headphones plugged into the radio that was set on a channel that would record the conversation between Laurent and their target.

The clock was ticking and ten o’clock was fast approaching. It’s almost time for the call. 

Laurent was distantly explaining to Makoto that Cynthia rewired the phones inside the target’s mansion to direct every call to her server, which she could then reroute to Laurent’s phone once he made the call. The girls left an hour ago to set up, smirking again as they said their goodbyes to Makoto and Laurent, the former looking back at them with pure fear in his eyes while the latter was wearing a matching smirk as he waved the pair goodbye. 

Now it's just the two of them. 

Makoto keeps looking down at his watch, palms growing clammy as the minutes ticking down to 10:00 grow closer and closer.

“Edamura do you want something to drink?” Laurent asks, his tone playful yet serious. 

Makoto snorts before answering, “You’ve never called me that before, why now? If anyone needs a drink right now it should be you.” 

Laurent deflects and chooses to focus on the second part of his answer. “Well, it looks like you need it more than me right now. Why are you nervous mon cher?”

There’s a glass of wine waiting at the end of his fingertips, gesturing towards Makoto with a smirk that screams _I know you want it_.

Makoto grimaces before spitting out, “Shut up and give it to me.”

He downs the glass and shudders when he feels the alcohol settle at the bottom of his stomach. There’s hundreds of questions running through his head. They all make his head spin. What if they are caught? What if, somehow, the target recognizes Laurent’s voice? What if Abby and Cynthia are put in danger because their target decides he wanted someone else to talk to tonight? What if-

“Edamame you look really scary when you’re thinking. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Makoto wants to glare at Laurent. He wants to tell him to fuck off and leave him alone. He wants to be self assured like the man before him and tell him nothing’s wrong. 

He doesn’t do any of that. 

Instead, he raises his head from where it was hung, heavy with worry, and voiced his concern about every single one of the questions that were swimming in his head, rattling them off one by one until Laurent stopped him with a raised hand, gently gesturing him to settle down.

“While it is adorable seeing you fuss over tiny details such as these, might I remind you that we _are_ professionals, and that includes you too. Cynthia and Abby made sure to check every single detail that went into this plan and honestly, have you ever witnessed one of our missions go awry?” 

Makoto shook his head and mumbled softly, “No, I guess I haven’t. But-”

“Exactly. By the time I’m done with him, he won't be thinking of getting my number. In fact, if I do this correctly, he should be too worn out to think properly." Laurent grinned, looking to Makoto to see if he caught the slight insinuation. 

He did. 

With a scoff, Makoto was about to give another snarky comment about not believing in the man’s supposed “skills” when he was rudely interrupted by the ring of Laurent’s burner phone. 

The burner phone that was being used for this case because they couldn’t have anything traced back to them. The same phone that was now jumping on the table between them with each ring because it was now ten o’clock and Abby _did_ remind them before she left that their target was, if anything, punctual. 

Laurent swiftly grabbed the phone and answered the call, dropping his voice to a deep rumble. “Hi there, first time?” 

The man on the other line sounded strained, almost worrying Makoto before he realized that he wasn’t in pain, more likely the complete opposite. 

_“N-no. I’m a regular. Y-You sound new, are you new?”_

“This is the first time I’m hearing your lovely voice, I guess we’ve never crossed paths until today. Now, tell me, what would you like me to call you? Or rather, what would you like to call _me_?”

After that line, the man on the other end whimpered and Laurent glanced at Makoto, checking for his reaction. 

Makoto held his stare, unfazed and a bit confused. What was he expecting? All he did was make his voice raspier and a tad deeper, that’s barely enough to warrant a response. _What, did he expect him to be flushed red and panting, whimpering alongside the man on the phone?_

Please. It would take a lot more to get someone like him that worked up.

_“S-Sir. Can I call you sir?”_

Laurent chuckled and glanced at something off in the distance. “Of course baby, you can call me whatever you please.” 

_Oh._ He’d never heard Laurent call anyone that before. Something was lit within him when he heard Laurent murmur that tiny word. It’s just a word, what harm can words do? 

He must have missed something because suddenly Laurent was getting up from his chair and making his way to his room, waving back at Makoto and pointing at a note that was set upon his keyboard. How did that get there? When did Laurent write something down? He really needs to pay more attention. 

Makoto picked up the note and unfolded it to read, 

_I’m going to the other room to give him at least some dignity._

_Knock on the door if you need me._

_\- Laurent xoxo_

How sweet of him. Well, not really since he could hear the conversation either way.

Laurent’s making small talk with him now, disarming their target with compliments on his voice and body in that same low voice. There’s something about Laurent’s velvety smooth voice murmuring low into his ears that make him shudder and squirm.

Ok, he can kind of see how someone could get into this. 

That same voice in his head whispers in response, _only if it's Laurent’s voice, only him, only him._

He’s never been more grateful for a door in his entire life. That thin but comforting barrier that separates him from Laurent, something solid and firm that stands between him and his inner thoughts who are singing in chorus for him to rip it open so he could hear Laurent better. 

He wants to touch himself but something about Laurent sitting behind that door does things to him that he both hates and _loves_. 

Oh fuck it, what’s that saying again? What they don’t know can’t hurt them. 

Laurent will never know because he’s behind that door and as far as he knows, Makoto is just sitting idly outside in the living room monitoring the conversation and _definitely not_ sliding his hand into his pants. 

He was merely skimming the waistband of his boxers before something unexpected occurred. 

He stilled his hand and focused his stare once again at Laurent’s door, wondering if it was his imagination or did he really see the handle move. Sliding off one of his headphones to hear for movement, he craned his neck towards the door and strained his ears in anticipation. It was faint but his ears picked up the telltale click of a door opening and every warning signal went off in his head. 

_Laurent’s coming, Laurent's coming. Get our hand out of your pants Makoto, do you want him to catch you giving in? Do you?_

_Do you?_

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto is fucked in more ways than one... 
> 
> Come say hi and scream about Great Pretender with me on twitter at @grepretprompts!! We post fic + art prompts and rt anything related to Great Pretender because we're a bunch of horny bastards for Laurent and Makoto.


End file.
